


Visit to Santa

by bethonie (Formula_Tea)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Lists, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/bethonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob thought it would be a good idea for Felipinho to post his list to Santa. Only now he won't tell his parents what he wants for Christmas, because Santa already knows. Rob has to fix this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visit to Santa

Felipe had a problem. _Someone_ had thought it would be a good idea to let Felipinho post his Christmas list to Santa. It wouldn’t have been so bad, but now the five year old wouldn’t tell anyone what he wanted for Christmas because “Santa already knows”.

 _Nice one, Rob_.

Rob had set to resolve the issue and, without telling anybody what he had planned, let Felipe, Raffaela, and Felipinho into his parent’s friend’s garage.

Felipinho’s eyes lit up.

“Santa!”

Santa smiled at him, his huge fluffy beard covering his chin and rolling down to his inflated stomach. He was dressed in the thick red coat that Santa wore in England and his red bobble hat. He patted his lap and Felipinho looked up to his parents. They nodded, laughing at the way Felipinho grinned, and he ran to sit on Santa’s lap.

Then something changed and Felipinho frowned.

“Have you been a good boy this year?” Santa asked.

“Are you the _real_ Santa?” Felipinho asked.

“The one and only,” Santa said. “Your Uncle Rob asked for a special visit and, when I heard about how good you were, I had to come and see.”

Felipinho was still sceptical. “Sometimes Papa used to dress up as Santa and go to see children, but he isn’t the real Santa.”

Felipinho waved at his dad to prove this point. Rob bit his lip. This had to work.

“Oh, I’ve heard all about your papa,” Santa said. “You know I’m magic, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Felipinho said.

“Well, my magic only works on Christmas eve,” Santa said. “And there are lots and lots of little boys and girls just like you who I need to go to see. But I can’t see all of them, because there isn’t enough time. So I have helpers, like your papa, who go to see the other little boys and girls for me. And then they come to me and tell me what they want.”

Felipinho’s mouth fell open and he looked between Felipe and Santa. Felipe grinned at the awe on his face.

“But it has to be kept a secret,” Santa continued. “Can you keep that a secret?”

Felipinho nodded quickly. “But you are the _real_ one?” he asked. “Not one of the helpers.”

“I’m the real one,” Santa promised. “Right then, let’s get down to business. “What do you want for Christmas?”

“I sent you a list,” Felipinho said. “Tio Wob told me to write it.”

“I know,” Santa said. “But do you know how many letter I get every year. A _billion_. And all my elves help sort them out, but I want to make sure yours is top of the list because you’ve been extra, extra good, haven’t you?”

Felipinho nodded quickly. He had been extra, extra, _extra_ good.

“Right then,” Santa said. “What do you want for Christmas?”

 

Felipe, Rob, and Raffaela looked at the list later on, once Felipinho was in bed. It was a long list.

“So, which ones are you getting?” Raffaela asked Rob.

“Erm, I think I can get a football,” Rob said.

“Oh no,” Felipe said. “Is your fault this has been left this late. You are definitely in charge of bikes.”

 


End file.
